


~In The Life~

by Kitabug



Category: Personal - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitabug/pseuds/Kitabug
Summary: A Personal Journal, so to say. For me and for you. Here I will give Updates on Stories I am writing or want to write, and keep you in the loop if I go MIA. Because life likes to do that to me sometimes.FYI there will not be a word count for my posts because my posts will be written out on what I call a stationary page. They are created from images I have rendered and vectored for the wallpapers I create.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




End file.
